


Belong

by cupofkoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: Oikawa can't help but run from his feelings. Literally.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocustongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/gifts).



> Here's the second one for you, Andy!!  
> Thank you for being you and I hope that these premises were okay for you!!  
> <3

People littered the busy Tokyo streets, even in this horrendous weather. Oikawa gripped his umbrella tightly, dipped his eyes underneath the brim, then immersed himself into the crowd. It was raining heavily today, even as he was out and about with everyone commuting. His shoes were soaked as well as the bottom of his jeans. It was raining all day and the setter hadn’t once gone back home.

Oikawa kept in pace with the others, trying to conceal himself the best he could. A few passers-by glanced at him, likely trying to decipher if the drops on his cheeks were rain droplets or shed tears.

They were unfortunately tears.

Quickly glancing up at the gloomy sky, Oikawa grumbled to himself. The air still felt crisp in his hometown but he was mildly annoyed with the heavy downpour occurring above him. The trees swayed slightly and the cars on the streets drove slowly, trying to avoid hydroplaning.

Throwing a short look over his shoulder, Oikawa caught sight of something that sent his emotions into overdrive. He spun his head back around and picked up his pace, his shoes slightly creating heavier splashes. Being as discreet as he was able to, the setter turned around a building and leaned against the red brick wall, breathing heavily and tiredly. It had only been a couple hours since he had fled from his apartment downtown but it felt like it had been all day.

Peeking slightly out from behind the wall, he dipped his black umbrella forward to help shield his face better from not only the rain but from curious glances.

Oikawa saw a head of silver. The person was not much older than him and was casting glances left and right, a frightened look on his face. A pang of guilt shot through Oikawa but he tried his best to not feel bad about the situation. He watched as his rain-soaked boyfriend walked through the crowd, probably looking for him.

Dipping underneath the fire escape on the building that Oikawa was leaning on, he turned the umbrella to hide his identity once more and patiently waited. His heart was aching immensely as he felt a presence behind him.

“Excuse me? Have you seen a guy with-- _Oikawa!”_

Oikawa glanced at the deep voice behind him and sighed. He had spent all morning strategically hiding out from his boyfriend Suga, but managed to fail this time around. Sympathetically, he stretched out his arm so the black umbrella sheltered not only him but Suga. Doing a quick look-over, Oikawa noticed that Suga was drenched completely head to toe and was shivering slightly from the cold clothes he wore. His teeth chattered slightly. Suga’s hair was curling at the ends and Oikawa bit back the urge to run his fingers through it.

“You came to find me?” Oikawa asked, undeniably somewhat surprised. A part of him knew that his boyfriend would but there was a nagging, tiny part of him that believed he wouldn’t. “Why?”

“Well, when you stormed out of the house, I was so confused!”

Still holding the umbrella in his left hand, Oikawa slugged off his thick sweater and handed it to Suga. Suga took off his wet shirt and happily put on the warm jacket, eager to feel some sort of relief.

“You didn’t need to come find me,” Oikawa wondered aloud. “How did you even find me? You’ve never been to Tokyo before this.”

“I’ve been looking around town for a while now,” Suga admitted as Oikawa began walking again. He kept in pace with his boyfriend, making sure he was still covered by the umbrella. “Why did you run away from me?”

Blushing, Oikawa ran his right hand over the nape of his neck. He continued to look forward, avoiding all eye contact. His heart was beating rapidly and he bit his lower lip in discomfort. This was why he had been avoiding Suga all morning. They had woken up this morning after Suga officially moved in, but when Suga ran his hands through his hair and whispered a deep confession, Oikawa immediately fled.

“I’m just-- this is very-- I’m not sure what I’m trying to say, _damn it,_ ” Oikawa grumbled, his eyes slightly glossy as they stung. “I’m just really confused.”

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. That doesn’t really answer anything.”

Sighing, Oikawa spoke again. “You told me that you… Loved me.”

“Correct. And?”

_“And?”_ Oikawa echoed, a certain edge to his voice that wasn’t there before. Suga knew him too well to know that he wasn’t truly angry, just very emotional. “That’s a pretty big confession, Sugawara.”

“I’m aware.”

The couple continued down the street dodging in and out of the foot traffic. The rain somehow began pouring even harder, several people to hiding in the stores or running to return home. It was amazing to see just how fast the streets were emptying.

As they stopped at a crosswalk, Oikawa looked at his boyfriend and pursed his lips. “It freaked me out.”

“Is that why you’re just running away?”

“Well--”

“Oikawa, if that’s it, you really shouldn’t have run away. Look where that got us. We’re treading through the rain and we’re both getting pretty soaked.”

Slightly embarrassed once more, Oikawa stepped forward when it was their turn to cross. Suga followed in stride and continued his strong gaze towards him.

“Are you not going to say anything?”

“Look,” Oikawa sighed as he tightened his grip on the umbrella. “I’m pretty rattled alright? I didn’t expect it. I know that we’re officially moved into together, and I love that you came up to Tokyo to live with me while we both go to university, but that confession _threw me off.”_

And just like that, the daunting question that Oikawa was praying would never pass Suga’s lips hung around them. “Do you not love me back?”

Oikawa felt his feet pick up pace and he let go of the umbrella. It floated behind him as Suga struggled to grab hold of it before it was lost completely. Using this opportunity, Oikawa sprinted with all of his might, his wet sneakers splashing water all around him. His clothes began to cling uncomfortably as he was completely exposed to the weather, his movements restricted. Turning a corner, he continued to weave in and out of the few stragglers still on the street, many of whom were angry that a reckless man was speeding by them and splashing extra water about. 

His lungs were burning. His eyes were stinging.

While slower than he would have liked, Oikawa still managed to flee fairly quickly. He hid in an alley behind a floral shop that was closed due to the rain, and leaned forward to calm himself down. He was trying to regain his breath as he bent forward slightly, his hands on his knees. Water poured from the dreary sky but he refused to care anymore. He was drenched head to toe and there was no way he could be wetter if he tried.

Wiping his face, Oikawa realized that he had actually been crying. It wasn’t just the rain that soaked his cheeks. But why was he crying?

Better question, why was he running away?

“Oikawa!”

Panicked, his eyes widened as he looked at his equally saturated boyfriend huffing from running. He was still holding the black umbrella but it was bent in odd angles, probably from running with it open. Quickly shaking the umbrella to fix it back into shape, he pulled it upwards again, shielding himself. Oikawa stood frozen. He clearly hadn’t made such a grand escape like he thought he had.

“Could you stop running-- _Oikawa!”_

Before Oikawa had made it five feet into his mad sprint, he felt his bad knee give way. The umbrella was cast next to the couple as Suga attempted to catch him, sliding to the ground as Oikawa hit it. Oikawa felt his eyes blur, warm tears strolling down his face for the second time. His back was sore from the fall but his heart felt heavier than the pain he was experiencing.

After a gentle round of ‘are you okay?’ and ‘yes, I am,’ Suga was glaring him down.

“Why do you keep running?!”

“Because!” Oikawa wailed buthis body filled with dread as he looked up and saw Suga crying as well, his eyes glossed over. “I want to go home!”

“Not until we talk!” Suga responded, using a hand to slick back the hair that was sticking to his forehead. “You’ve run away from me twice! Especially after I spent hours looking for you the first time!”

“I don’t have anything to say!”

“Oh, really?” Suga yelled. “I doubt that, Oikawa! Would you just tell me why you’re constantly running away? Why can’t you look at me?!”

Oikawa’s eyes were clenched shut, tears welling up regardless. His face was flinching from the harsh raindrops splashing across it, but it was hard to ignore the fact that he was truly crying, his harsh sobs giving him away. 

“I don’t know!” He screamed. “You admitted you loved me! That’s a whole new step for us!”

“And what’s the matter with that?” Suga screamed back, his voice gaining momentum. “Oikawa. I. Love. You.”

Suga looked like he was expecting his boyfriend to take off again. To Suga’s incredulity, Oikawa covered his face with his hands instead and whimpered into them. He didn’t get up and run nor did he even move. He just stayed on the filthy ground, weeping.

The rain surrounded them, the alley flooding slightly but neither of them moved. Suga was leaning back while he was on his knees, his hands keeping him balanced while Oikawa cried in front of him, his body shaking from what either was because of the cold or his crying.

“Oikawa?” Suga finally questioned as he walked on his knees to be closer to his lover. He sat back down in the same position and pulled the hood up on the sweater Oikawa gave him, trying to somewhat shield his eyes from the weather. “Look, if you don’t love me, you don’t have to freak out about it. I’m just tired of you running away from me. If you don’t love me, buckle up and tell me so I can just move on with my life.”

“That’s not it,” Oikawa sniveled. “I-I do love you… I just-- that fucking _terrifies_ me.”

Sitting down fully and pulling his knees forward, Suga wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on top. “Love?”

Wiping his cheeks violently, Oikawa sighed and covered his face again but with both his arms this time.

“That means we’re at the next level, Suga-chan,” he muttered just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the rain. “It means we’re a serious couple.”

“And you’re worried because?”

“If I fuck up, that’s a bigger deal. It means that I can actually hurt you.” And in an instant, Suga’s face softened as he looked down at the shivering mess in front of him. It seemed much clearer to not only him, but to Oikawa.

“Is that what this is about?”

“Look, I’ve been on the end of that. I know what it’s like to just be destroyed by someone because you were in love, and I can’t imagine doing that to you. I can’t imagine having that happen to _me_ again either.”

Suga sighed and reached out to grab his boyfriend’s hand off of his face. Oikawa peered out with one eye and was greeted with a warm smile.

“Then, how about we try to make sure that doesn’t happen?”

Oikawa looked up.

“You hurt me terribly by running away not once, but twice,” Suga informed softly. “So stop fucking doing it.” While there was a curse laced in that sentence, it still seemed purely gentle. “Don’t be afraid of that. You’re hurting me more trying to avoid it.”

Sitting up fully, Oikawa threw his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed hard. Astonished, Suga paused but immediately hugged back just as fiercely. They held each other in the rain for a few minutes while Oikawa tried to sort out everything in his head. He was purely terrified of a serious relationship again. 

It was too much responsibility. 

Yet he could feel a warmth spread out through his chest as he took in the scent of Suga and felt his strong embrace around him. The tears he shed clearly meant something on their own as well, and it was impossible to deny the comfort he felt in his boyfriend’s presence.

The two pulled apart and Suga grabbed the umbrella beside them. It was bent out of shape from the struggle earlier as well as the wind tossing it around as Suga chased after Oikawa the second time he ran. Grumbling mindlessly, Oikawa grabbed it and tried his best to fix it back to normal.

“So,” Suga began. “Where do we go from here?”

Standing up, Oikawa extended his hand out and helped Suga to his feet with a slight smile. He gave the metal one last tug, snapping it back into shape, and held it above them as he began walking again. Oikawa usually loved the rain but today, he was sick of being in it.

“We go home. Please, let’s talk more about it when I’ve changed my clothes and I’ve washed my yucky face.”

“It is yucky,” Suga agreed, somewhat breaking the thick air between them.

Right as Oikawa was about to retort, Suga let out a loud sneeze, startling him slightly. Sighing, Oikawa wrapped his free arm around Suga’s shoulders, squeezed slightly, then grabbed his hand. The duo took to the streets again which were now completely absent of people. They headed back the way they came from, actually walking back to their apartment this time.

Oikawa was extremely excited to return home and sit underneath all of his blankets in some dry clothes.

He cast a look over at Suga and gave a slight smile. Oikawa watched as Suga rubbed his nose from the previous sneeze and felt a slight pang of guilt. He definitely caught a cold.

Much to his surprise, Oikawa let out a sneeze as well and heard a hearty round of laughter from beside him. He saw Suga smiling, amused.

“Looks like we’re both sick. Look what you caused.” His tone was soft and playful.

“Yeah,” Oikawa pondered aloud. “But, that’s okay because now you get to take care of me all weekend!~”

“How am I supposed to take care of you when I’m _also_ sick? Why don’t I get to be taken care of?”

“Priorities, Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispered, earning a round of laughter from his boyfriend. 

They walked home together, hand in hand. Oikawa wasn’t sure if this was going to result in disaster, if this relationship was going to hurt either of them in the end, but the more he felt Suga’s warmth pressed next to him, the more he wanted to see where things would go in the future.

Suga moved to Tokyo to be with him, tracked him down in the downpour, followed him when he tried to run, and even gave Oikawa an out if he wanted it. Oikawa even talked about spending the upcoming weekend together like normal and Suga didn’t bat an eye. Despite everything, Suga was still there next to him, squeezing his hand and walking in stride like he belonged there.

And the more Oikawa thought about it, maybe he did. 

Maybe this is where Suga’s supposed to belong and maybe this is where he is supposed to be too.


End file.
